Nature Boy: Version Daiyako
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: My first Daiyako songfic. Please read and review.


"Nature Boy" Version One: Daiyako

It was raining. If there was one thing the seventeen year old Daisuke Motomiya hated more than anything else in the world (besides his older sister Jun), it was rain. Rain made him depressed, sad and alone. Rain meant that he couldn't go outside. Rain meant that he had to feel worthless, alone and wish (again) that he had a special someone in his life.

__

There was a boy

Daisuke was the only one of his friends who did not have a special someone in his life. Daisuke and love/romance were not good friends. It was because of that that Daisuke despised rainy days. For it was on rainy days that Daisuke seemed to notice that everyone around him had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and that he was all alone the most. And that hurt. He knew in his heart that he has something special to offer a girl, but there was no one who would appreciate it. Most girls thought of him as either a jerk, strange, conceited, stupid or all of the above. But that was the old Daisuke. The new, older, matured Daisuke was someone a girl could actually love. The problem was that girls saw the Daisuke that he had been in elementary school, instead of his adult self. It made him feel kind if sad. "Will I ever find the love I am searching for?" he asked himself, gazing upwards at the cold, gray sky. "A girl who will love me for who I am?"

__

A Very strange, enchanted boy

Just then, someone knocked into Daisuke and nearly knocked him into cold puddle on the sidewalk. "Hey! Watch where-" Daisuke started to yell, but he stopped upon seeing who it was, he froze. Actually, he saw a flash of purple colored hair. Then, he knew who it was. It was Miyako Inoue and she was dashing through the street. Daisuke knew that she only ran like that when she was upset. So, he chased after her.

__

They say he wandered very far

"Miyako!" he cried. "Miyako! Wait!"

Miyako, turned around, saw him, and ran away, her eyes wide with fear. "Go away, Daisuke!' she yelled, running as fast as her long legs would carry her. But Daisuke was faster. He was determined to find out what was wrong with her.

__

Very far

Apparently, Miyako was determined to keep Daisuke from catching her without killing herself. She just kept running faster. Daisuke also ran faster, expertly avoiding puddles. "Miyako, I just want to talk to you!" he called. "Stop running from me!" 

__

Over land and sea

Daisuke chased Miyako for about 10 blocks, nearly killing three people in the process with his umbrella. Finally, they reached a park and at last she stopped running. She just stopped and began to cry. Daisuke was surprised and he wasn't sure what to say. His heart broke when he saw his friend burst into tears.

__

A little shy and sad of eye

"Miyako, what's wrong?" he asked, softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Daisuke." Miyako murmured, softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run. I was just really upset and I didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"Let me guess." Daisuke said. "Did something happen between you and Jyou? Come on Miyako. You know that you can tell me and that I'll listen."

__

But very wise was he

She sighed. "Yes." Was her reply. "Jyou and I broke up. He broke my heart!!!"

__

And then one day

One magic day, he passed my way

Daisuke stood there quietly as she poured her heart out to him, listening to every single word she had to say. Daisuke carefully reached out and wiped away her tears. He hated to see her cry. "Don't cry, Miyako." He said, quietly. Then, he realized that she didn't have an umbrella. She was standing there, in the rain, crying and soaked to the skin. She reminded him of a drowned rat.. His heart broke into a thousand pieces at that very moment because she was cold, wet, miserable and heartbroken.

__

And while we spoke of many things

Fools and kings

"Miyako, you're getting wet," he remarked. "If you're not careful, you'll catch cold."

"I don't care, Daisuke." Miyako replied. "I'm too miserable to care."

"But _ I_ do care, Miyako." Daisuke said. "You're my friend. I don't want you to get sick."

__

This he said to me:

"Leave me alone, Daisuke!" she yelled. "Just go away and let me wallow in my misery!"

Daisuke could not do that. If he did as she asked, not only would Miyako get sick and possibly die, she would also definitely fall into the deep abyss that was known as depression. He would not allow that to happen to her. "No, I will not leave you alone, Miyako! I want to help you! I want to be there for you! Please, let me help you!"

"Why, Daisuke?" she asked, her anger and pain mounting. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I care about you!" Daisuke shouted. 'Miyako, I want to be there for you because I love you, Miyako! I LOVE YOU!!!" He gasped, and clamped his hand over his mouth. He had just confessed how he felt about one of his closest friends.

Her eyes grew very, very wide. "Daisuke…." She murmured. "You love me?"

He sighed. "Yes, Miyako." He said. " I love you. I have always loved you. I hate to see you hurt, especially like this."

She began to cry again and he began panic, until she realized that her tears were tears of joy. Then, she burst out: "I love you, too, Daisuke!" 

Daisuke grinned as Miyako dashed into his arms and they embraced for the first time. Then, she looked in to his eyes and in that moment, Daisuke knew that he would never be alone again.

__

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.

~FIN~

(Look out for the rest of this series!)


End file.
